Ray Machowski
American |affiliations = LCPD Leon McAffrey (Formerly) Yakuza (Associate) Asuka Kasen Kenji Kasen Claude Unnamed partner (Formerly) |voice = Robert Loggia (GTA III) Peter Appel (GTA LCS) |family = Unnamed parents |vehicles = Bulletproof Patriot (Given to Claude)}} Ray Machowski is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). He is a corrupt police officer working with Asuka and Kenji Kasen, the co-leaders of the Yakuza. In GTA III he is voiced by Robert Loggia, who has also appeared in Scarface, and in GTA Liberty City Stories by Peter Appel, who also voiced The Tight End Zone host Derrick Thackery in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Biography Life up to 2001 At some point, Ray saw military action in Nicaragua, allegedly alongside Phil Cassidy. After the war Ray, at some point, joined the Liberty City Police Department and was a law abiding police officer who was teamed with corrupt officer Leon McAffrey, who introduced Machowski to Toni Cipriani. Machowski attempted to arrest Cipriani and was reluctant to work with criminal elements. At some point prior to 2001 this attitude changed, with Machowski beginning to work for Asuka and Kenji Kasen, the co-leaders of the Yakuza, as an informant. 2001 Asuka later suggests that Ray begin to employ Claude, with Machowski having Claude prove himself by driving to various locations across Staunton Island to drop off his pay from the Yakuza. Machowski later employs Claude out of Belleville Park, having him kill former partner turned informant Leon McAffrey, help Phil Cassidy defend his business, collect and destroy some evidence, kill Ray's current partner and to kill Leon McAffrey (who survived Claude's previous attempts to kill him). During this time Machowski is being investigated by both internal affairs due to his links to the Yakuza and the CIA due to his attempts to stop the Colombian Cartel and their production of the drug SPANK. He later hires Claude to drive him to the city airport, Francis International Airport, to escape arrest by the CIA, successfully catching his flight and fleeing the city. Mission Appearances ;GTA III *Payday For Ray *Silence The Sneak (Boss) *Arms Shortage (Boss) *Evidence Dash (Boss) *Gone Fishing (Boss) *Plaster Blaster (Boss) *Marked Man (Boss) ;GTA Liberty City Stories *Crazy '69' *Munitions Dump Trivia *When you are not working for Ray or finished all his missions, you can go inside the toilet cubicle with the broken door and look in there. Cops can't go inside it when you have a wanted level. No one can go inside it besides Claude. *In the mission Crazy '69' in GTA Liberty City Stories, Leon McAffrey mentions that Ray is 40 years old, which makes him 43 years old during GTA III. Gallery ;GTA III RayMachowski-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Ray Machowski for GTA III. Marked man 1.png Ray.png|In game model of Ray. ;GTA Liberty City Stories RayMachowski-GTALCS.jpg|Ray Machowski during Crazy '69'. Crazy'69'-GTALCS.jpg|Ray Machowski confronting Leon McAffrey during Crazy '69'. MunitionsDump-GTALCS.jpg|Ray Machowski, Leon McAffrey and Toni Cipriani during Munitions Dump. RayMachowski-Artwork2.png|Artwork of Ray Machowski for GTA Liberty City Stories. Navigation de:Ray Machowski es:Ray Machowski fi:Ray Machowski fr:Ray Machowski hu:Ray Machowski pl:Ray Machowski pt:Ray Machowski ru:Рэй Мачовски Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA III Category:Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Mission givers Category:Military personnel Category:Police officers